café, lluvia, silencios
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Por mucho que uno intente torcer el destino, él sabe cómo hacerse cumplir, si no, no estarían abrazados, desnudos, compartiendo su calor y el sonido de la lluvia. One-shot.


**Café, lluvia, silencios.**

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Hace tiempo que no se veían, hace años, cuando sus padres decidieron terminar con el compromiso por su evidente falta de interés. Si tan solo los hubieran observado bien, mas allá de las peleas y las cosas horribles que se decían, si se hubieran dado cuenta que se amaban, que eran el uno para el otro, todo sería diferente.

Si ellos mismos no fueran tan tercos, si sus orgullos no los hubiesen llevado a negar tantas veces lo que sentían por el otro, hace tiempo estarían juntos.

Fueron años sin verse, sin saber del otro, siguiendo sus vidas como pudieron. Pero el destino sabe cómo hacerse cumplir, si no, no estarían abrazados, desnudos, compartiendo su calor y el sonido de la lluvia.

Él se movió un poco, dejando su cabeza en una mejor posición, fue un movimiento mínimo, pero al estar abrazada a él lo captó rápidamente.

\- ¿Estas incomodo?

-No.

-…

-¿Tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Si.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Supo que algo saldría mal cuando lo vio en aquel café, venia hacia ella con ese caminar suyo, ese aire a seguridad que siempre lo envolvía, con esa sonrisa que llevaba una vida soñando. No pudo evitar analizarlo completamente, estaba guapísimo, como siempre. Había abandonado su clásica vestimenta, ahora llevaba solo camisa común y jeans, pero le quedaban perfectos. Él era perfecto.

Se sentó con ella, poniéndose al día rápidamente. _¿Muchos torneos?_ Se lo esperaba _¿Viviendo en la ciudad?_ Eso si era una sorpresa _¿Esperaba a alguien?_ No, servían un muy buen café en ese local.

Una mirada un poco más larga, una sonrisa, un ligero toque casual, un viejo recuerdo, de cuando eran felices.

Le incomodaba el silencio de la habitación contrastaba terriblemente con los sonidos que hace unos minutos la llenaban, jadeos, gemidos, nombres dichos entre gritos contenidos, no logrando creer aun que por fin los estuvieran diciendo. Intentó llenarlo con algo, con cualquier cosa. Su voz suave y aguda se hizo sonar.

– Creo que lloverá por algunas horas.

–Sí.

–…

–Aunque – La apretó más hacia él – Aquí no se siente frío.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Aún no creía que la hubiese invitado hasta su departamento, tampoco que ella haya aceptado, era una excusa tonta, _para seguir recordando viejos tiempos._ Un camino silencioso hasta el edificio, un silencio cómodo, como el que pocas o ninguna otra persona le podía otorgar. Solo bastaba su compañía, sentirla cerca. Dios, estaba hermosa, siempre lo fue _¿Soltera?_ Los hombres que la rodeaban debían estar locos si no se lanzaban hacia ella _¿Recién graduada de la universidad_? Felicitaciones _¿La mejor de la promoción?_ Era de esperarse, siempre fue la mejor.

¿Por qué era tan fácil ahora? Poder hablar tranquilamente, tratarla bien. No entendía como había sido tan idiota cuando joven. Querida tocarla, en el sentido más puro de la palabra, sentir su calor, saber que era real y no otro sueño más.

Siempre fue un hombre de acción, coloco algo de música lenta y la invito a bailar _¿Qué nunca lo hicieron antes?_ Con mayor razón, como era posible que nunca hayan bailado si quiera una vez si estuvieron comprometidos tantos años _¿Habían otras cosas que nunca hicieron?_ Definitivamente, y cada día se lamentaba _¿Era el mismo viejo disco que escuchaba cuando joven?_ Si, ese mismo.

La canción dejó de sonar, pero ellos seguían moviéndose de forma suave, mirándose, sintiéndose ¿Sería un regalo divino? ¿El destino les estaría dando otra oportunidad? ¿Volverían a ser tan estúpidos como en su Juventud? Él lo tenía claro, por supuesto que no. Un primer beso, uno que había llegado años tarde, pero como dice el dicho _más vale tarde que nunca._ Después de eso nada los detuvo. El disco siguió sonando mientras ellos cumplían uno de su más grandes anhelos.

El silencio había llegado nuevamente a la habitación, fue roto cuando ahora fue ella la que se movió y hablo de forma perezosa.

–Hum… creo que me quede dormida.

–Tranquila, duerme.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? ¿Cómo había sido posible? Conversaron unas horas, bebieron café, café por el amor de Dios, si hubiesen sido unas copas quizás se explicaría mejor, bailaron una canción, un beso, dos, tres, una caricia osada, una respuesta que lo fue aun más. El aire no importaba, sus pulmones podían esperar, sus corazones ya no. Una prenda de ropa menos, dos, tres, sin separarse ella los guió hasta la habitación, como si conociera el camino, él la tomo, elevándola del suelo, enrollándola por su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte del suave y tibio cuerpo de ella.

Ahora descansaban, abrazados, luego de horas, porque una única ocasión no bastaba, no, fueron demasiados años añorándose, noches enteras soñándose, buscándose en otros cuerpos, sin lograr llenar ese espacio, ahora que por fin se tenían no había nada que los frenara, solo su mutuo cansancio. La calma les trajo el silencio, y el silencio la hizo pensar ¿Acaso era amor? ¿Acaso aún estaba enamorada de él? La respuesta sonó rápidamente en su cabeza _Si, por supuesto que estás enamorada de él, nunca dejaste de estarlo._ Ese pensamiento, tan claro dentro de su cabeza la asusto, debía salir de ahí, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

–Creo… que debo irme, la lluvia en cualquier momento puede ponerse peor.

–…

–…

–Si quieres, puedes quedarte.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?

–…

–…

–Sí.

–…

– ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

–Sí.

– ¿Para siempre?

–…

–…

– Para siempre.

Esto estaba bien, muy bien. Después de años, para Ranma y Akane, las cosas por fin estaban jodidamente bien.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No sé, solo salió.

Espero se hayan entendido los diálogos en los párrafos y los muchos puntos suspensivos, no sé, simplemente no me los imagino hablando tranquilamente después de una situación así. Hay silencios necesarios para no romper el momento.

Como siempre mi Twitter: **nube_escarlata**

Adiós.


End file.
